Neighbour
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Joonmyeon rasa ia akan meleleh di tempat saat melihat namja itu tersenyum padanya. KrisHo/Sho-ai/Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME!


**Neighbour**

**Rating:T**

**Pairing:KrisHo**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi**

**note: ff ini terinspirasi dari video klip Taylor Swift yang 'You're Belong With Me' jadi ceritanya mirip dengan videonya. Ide cerita ini dari video klip Taylor Swift dan otakku sendiri.**

**DLDR!**

.

.

.

.  
Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke rumah di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ada penghuni baru. Penghuni sebelumnya, keluarga Park, pindah ke Incheon. Ia kenal baik dengan keluarga itu, karena itu ia sedih mengingat keluarga itu sudah tidak tinggal bertetangga dengannya lagi. Ia memilih untuk menutup komiknya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke jendela.

Ia melihat seorang yeoja dan namja paruh baya yang saling berangkulan. 'Sepertinya mereka suami istri.' pikir Joonmyeon.

Kemudian ia melihat namja kecil berambut rainbow dengan topi baseball mengenakan celana pendek cokelat dan t-shirt putih sedang sibuk bermain dengan pesawat mainannya. Di belakangnya, namja yang lebih tinggi darinya (meskipun tidak terlalu) berambut hitam mengenakan polo shirt berwarna biru laut dan celana pendek putih, sibuk dengan bukunya. Ia tebak, namja berambut hitam itu adalah hyungnya. Tetapi, bukan mereka yang menarik perhatian Joonmyeon.

Melainkan seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan rambut pirangnya. Ia mengenakan tank top hitam dan baggy pantas berwarna cokelat dengan kacamata hitam menutupi kedua matanya.

'OH MY GOD!' Joonmyeon rasa Tuhan menghabiskan waktu lama untuk membuat salah satu makhluknya ini, because he's so damn perfect!

Ia melihat namja itu menatap ke sekelilingnya dan tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon balas melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah memerah dan panas. Joonmyeon rasa ia akan meleleh di tempat saat melihat namja itu tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

3 hari belakangan ini, Joonmyeon sibuk mengamati Yifan. Namja pirang tinggi yang merupakan tetangga baru mereka. Ia tidak lupa betapa gembiranya ia saat keluarga Wu bertamu ke rumahnya.

Ia melihat Yifan tengah merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya sebelum duduk dan mencari sesuatu. Kamar mereka yang bersebrangan, memudahkan Joonmyeon untuk melihatnya. Joonmyeon terkejut saat melihat namja itu melambaikan buku gambar dengan tulisan di atasnya. Joonmyeon berusaha membaca tulisan itu.

"Bera-pa, u-murmu?" eja Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon membuat tanda angka 10, lalu angka 7 dengan jarinya. Yifan mengangguk lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan membuat tanda angka 10 lalu 8 dengan jarinya. Yifan menulis sesuatu lagi, sebelum menunjukkannya kepada Joonmyeon.

"Di mana, se-kolahmu?" eja Joonmyeon lagi. Joonmyeon mengambil spidol dan buku gambarnya sebelum menulis sesuatu dan menunjukkannya.

_'Byungmoon high school. Kau?'_

'_Sama sepertimu.'_ Pintu kamar Yifan terbuka dan tampaklah namja berambut rainbow yang waktu itu diperkenalkan sebagai anak bungsu diantara Wu bersaudara, Wu Sehun. Yifan terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun sebelum Sehun keluar lagi. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menulis lagi.

'_Aku harus pergi, sampai ketemu di sekolah?'_

'_Nde, sampai ketemu di sekolah.'_

Dengan itu, Yifan meletakkan buku gambar dan spidolnya lalu keluar kamarnya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas, lalu membalik halaman buku gambarnya. Dia sempat menulis sesuatu yang belum sempat ia tunjukkan. Ia merobeknya dari buku gambarnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil terus meratapi kertas itu.

'_Yifan, aku mencintaimu.'_

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Joonmyeon sedang menunggu bis di halte saat ia melihat Yifan. Ia sedang berjalan nenuju halte dengan ransel di punggungnya. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon di halte. Joonmyeon pura-pura membetulkan kacamatanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Annyeong, Joonmyeon-ah. Mianhae, kemarin Sehun memintaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan pr." ucap Kris.

"Gwaenchana, Yifan-ah." ucap Joonmyeon dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Mereka sibuk mengobrol sambil menunggu. Sampai, suara klakson mobil menginterupsi mereka.

Sebuah mobil sports merah beratap terbuka terparkir di depan mereka. Di dalamnya, seorang namja barambut blonde tengah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Joonmyeon-ah, mianhae. Namjachinguku sudah menjemputku. Kita lanjutkan pulang sekolah nanti, oke?" Joonmyeon mengangguk lalu Yifan berdiri dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tanpa disangka Joonmyeon, namja itu mencium Kris di depannya. Ia melihat namja itu yang menyeringai kepadanya di sela-sela ciumannya, seolah tengah mengejeknya. Namja itu melepaskan ciumannya lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Joonmyeon baru tahu kalau jatuh cinta itu tidak selalu menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon tersenyum senang melihat benda di tangannya.

'**Sistar's 2nd album: Give It to Me'**

Joonmyeon berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun karena membelikannya di saat ia tidak punya uang. Ia buru-buru ke kamarnya, membuat nyonya Kim berteriak 'Ya! Jangan lari-lari!'.  
Di kamar, ia mengunci pintunya lalu memasukkan CDnya ke dalam CD player. Ia berdiri di tengah kamarnya. Saat musik dari CD mulai mengalun, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai iramanya.

**Seoreuni neomgi jeone gyeolhoneun halleunji sarangman juda dachin nae gaseum eotteokhae oh  
Aekkujeun bissoriedo gaseumi apaseo ajikdo eorigo yeoryeo sunjunhago yeoryeo nunmureun manheunji**

Joonmyeon terlalu fokus menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia lupa menutup tirai jendelanya hingga membuat seseorang bisa melihatnya. Orang itu tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon. Ia terus memperhatikan Joonmyeon akhir.

**Oh baby give it to me~**

Joonmyeon melakukan pose terakhirnya sebelum merebahkan dirinya di kasur, kecapekan. Ia melihat ke jendela dan melihat Yifan yang tersenyum puas kepadanya. Melihat Yifan yang tersenyum seperti itu dan tirai jendela yang terbuka, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Yifan melihatnya menari dari tadi!

Joonmyeon segera membungkus dirinya di dalam selimut. Ia berharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Ia mengambil buku gambar dan spidolnya lalu menulis sesuatu. Ia menunjukkannya lewat jendela masih dengan selimut di tubuhnya.

'_Kau melihatku menari dari tadi? /'_

_'Nde, terima kasih atas pertunjukkan gratisnya. That was so damn hot and awesome! ;)'_

Joonmyeon makin mengeratkan selimutnya setelah membacs tulisan Yifan. 'Yifan pikir tadi tarianku hot?! Kyaaaaa!' batin Joonmyeon. Ia melihat Yifan menulis sesuatu kepadanya.

_'Jangan tutupi wajahmu. Aku suka wajahmu yang sedang malu seperti itu :)'_

Perlahan Joonmyeon melepas selimutnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Melihatnya, Yifan merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. 'Yifan, tenangkan dirimu. Kau masih mempunyai Luhan.' batinnya. Tapi ia tidak dapat menyangkal kalau ia tertarik dengan tetangganya itu.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon selesai makan malam lebih dulu daripada Yifan. Saat ia kembali ke kamar, Yifan belum berada di kamarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur,tenggelam dalam pikirannta sendiri.

Yifan memang berkata (menulis lebih tepatnya) kalau ia menyukai wajahnya yang sedang memerah malu. Tapi, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Yifan mempunyai namjachingu. Ia ingin berharap bahwa Yifan menyukainya, tapi ia takut.

Joonmyeon (kalau boleh jujur) merasa iri dengan namjachingu Yifan. Ia begitu cantik dengan doe eyesnya, kulit putihnya, dan bibir pink tipisnya. Memang kulit Joonmyeon lebih putih darinya, tapi tetap saja. Joonmyeon meraih kertas yang berada di bawah bantalnya. Kira-kira kapan ia bisa memberikan kertas itu pada Yifan. Ia melihat Yifan sudah kembali dari kamarnya. Yifan menulis sesuatu lalu menunjukkannya.

'_Hei, Joonmyeon-ah maaf aku telat. Zitao memintaku untuk jadi teman latihan wushunya tadi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'_

_'Tidak ada, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.'_

Setelah itu, diantara mereka tidak ada yang menulis lagi. Joonmyeon sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Yifan tentah membereskan sesuatu. Selesai membereskan, Yifan menulis lagi.

_'Hei, apakah besok kau akan menonton pertandinganku?'_

_'Of course, aku anggota marching bandnya kau tahu?:)'_

_'Aniya :(. tapi baguslah kau akan menontonnya, Joonmyeon-ah. '_

Joonmyeon merasa ragu, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menulisnya.

_'Besok namjachingumu juga datang?'_

_'Nde, dia kapten tim cheerleader. Sudah pasti dia akan datang.'_

_'Ooo. Namjachingumu cantik, kau tahu?'_

_'Nde, namanya Xi Luhan.'_

_'Ooo, begitu. Hei, daripada seperti ini, lebih baik kau tidur. Besok kau ada pertandingan, aku tidak ingin kau kecapekan.'_

_'Aniya, aku lebih suka seperti ini daripada tidur. Aku senang bercerita kepadamu :)'_ Joonmyeon merasa hatinya sakit. Ia tidak ingin Yifan memberikannya harapan seperti itu. Ia takut jika harapan itu hanya omong kosong. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada harapan sama sekali.

_'Baiklah, kau ingin bercerita apa? :)'_

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan saling menulis hal yang mereka bicarakan lalu menunjukkannya. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja saling mengunjungi atau menelpon untuk mengobrol, tapi mereka suka seperti ini.

.

.

.

"... dan touchdown! Berkat touchdown dari Wu Yifan, Byungmoon memenangkan pertandingan!" suara komentator membuat suasana di arena menjadi riuh. Murid-murid Byungmoon bersorak senang karena tim mereka memenangkan pertandingan. Joonmyeon memang tidak heboh seperti yang lain, tetapi ia gembira di dalam hatinya. Ia senang Yifan berhasil memenangkannya. Ia takut Yifan bermain buruk, karena ia semalaman bercerita pada Joonmyeon.

Ia melihat Yifan menghampiri Luhan. Tapi, Luhan mengacuhkannya dan merangkul lengan namja lain lalu meninggalkan Yifan yang frustasi. Joonmyeon menatap Yifan khawatir.

'Gwaenchanayo, Yifan-ah?'

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, sekolah mengadakan pesta untuk merayangkan kemenangan. Joonmyeon sebenarnya ingin datang, tapi ia tidak bisa berdansa dan ia memang tidak terlalu suka ke pesta. Dari jendela, ia melihat Yifan yang tengah mengenakan tuksedonya. Memang, dresscodenya adalah pakaian formal. Yifan meraih buku gambar dan spidolnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

_'Kau tidak ikut ke pesta?'_

_'Aniya.' _Ia melihat Yifan menghela nafas lalu menulis sesuatu.

_'Semoga kau berubah pikiran :)' _Yifan mengambil jasnya lalu keluar kamarnya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas, dan matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu.

Kertas yang belum ia tunjukkan pada Yifan.

Joonmyeon membuka lemarinya, seingatnya eommanya pernah membelikannya tuksedo. Ia mencarinya dan menemukannya. Ia buru-buru memakainya dan mengambil kertas itu sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Yifan sedang mengobrol dengan seniornya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Joonmyeon.

Ia mengenakan tuksedo berwarna putih kecuali dasimya. Poninya yang hitam kecoklatan nenutupi dahinya. Ia seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Yifan pamit kepada seniornya dan segera menghampiri Joonmyeon. Tapi, tanpa disangkanya Luhan muncul di depannya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yifan.

"Yifan! Kau terlihat tampan! Bagaimana kalau jadi pasanganku, eoh?" tanya Luhan.

"Mian, Luhan. Tapi kau sudah mencampakkanku jadi untuk apa aku kembali kepadamu? Untuk dicampakkan lagi? Kalau kau tidak keberatan ada hal yang harus kuurus, jadi permisi." Yifan meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung di tempatnya. Ia mendekati Joonmyeon yang sedang mencari sesuatu dari belakang. Ia mendekap tubuh Joonmyeon dari belakang membuat Joonmyeon terpekik kaget.

"Kya!" Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya dan melihat Yifan yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Jangan mengagetkanku, Yifan!"

"Mian, jadi apa yang mengubah keputusanmu untuk tidak datang ke sini, eoh?" Joonmyeon merasa rasa percaya dirinya langsung hilang. Dengan gemetaran, ia mengambil kertas yang di bawanya lalu menunjukkannya.

'_Yifan, aku mencintaimu.'_

Yifan merogoh saku jasnya lalu membuka kertas yang dilipatnya dan menunjukkannya.

'_Kim Joonmyeon, aku mencintaimu.'_

"E-eh?"

Yifan tersenyum melihat reaksi Joonmyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu Joonmyeon, bahkan sejak sebelum kita mulai saling tulis-menulis seperti sekarang." Mendengarnya Joonmyeon merasa wajahnya memanas dan ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan malunya. "Kim Joonmyeon, jadilah namjachinguku."

"Nde!" Joonmyeon memeluk Yifan erat. Yifan balas memeluknya dan mengelus punggung Joonmyeon. "Yifan, apakah aku terlihat aneh? Sepertinya dari tadi banyak yang melihat ke arahku."

"Aniya." Yifan menatap Joonmyeon lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Joonmyeon. "Itu karena kau begitu cantik."

Melihat wajah Joonmyeon memerah, Yifan terkekeh. Yifan mengangkat dagu Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon mendongakkan ke kepalanya. Ia merengkuh pinggang Joonmyeon lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Joonmyeon yang mengetahui apa yang akan Yifan lakukan, refleks menutup wajahnya.

"Saranghae, Joonmyeon-ah." ucap Kris sebelum mencium bibir Joonmyeon.

**FIN**

**Aku habis nonton video 'You're Belong With Me', lalu kepikiran buat bikin ff berdasarkan video itu.**

**RnR, do not bash or flame!**


End file.
